


Calling All Titans

by MusingAIR



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed and the Titans are no more, but when an old foe starts hunting them down and one by one Titans disappear. It comes time to call all Titans and face this enemy together. Now secrets are coming to light and the Team must face the past of three of their members, and all the secrets that they have been keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A year has passed since Nightwing last saw a Titan, since he was the leader of a worldwide network of superheroes. Since he last wore the mantle of Robin… the League… the Team! they were his life now. Still there were times, like now, which he couldn’t help but think of Titan’s Tower. Mt. Justice wasn’t bad in anyway; however, he can easily remember the reasons why he had decided to have the Tower out in the open. The view of the city’s park, of the rising sun and beautiful seafront sunset reminded him that even though the world is full of horrors there are still things worth fighting for.

‘Her smile was worth that and so much more,’ he thought absently. He stopped himself before his thoughts delve further into that path of thinking. Going down that road never ended well and always soured his mood.

Luckily for Nightwing, Kid Flash provided the necessary distraction from such dangerous thoughts. He smirked, it was the typical Wally/Artemis banter that sprang up every evening… they were getting more frequent though. His lips fell, forming a frown as he observed them; they were also becoming more serious. It wasn’t light teasing such as before, but small arguments that hinted at bigger issues.

“Those two will never change,” Zatanna said as she walked into the room and sat beside him.

He titled his head and narrowed his eyes, “perhaps change is what they need.”

She turned to him with a slight frown, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“They have not been the same since they’re unfortunate break-up.”

“Maybe because none of you wish to tell us what you did during those years,” _expressly you_.

He grimaced inwardly hearing her unspoken words. The truth why they could never be more then friends.

She sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anything more out of him. She only had an inkling of the full story and yet that was common knowledge among the Team and the League. The reason for his departure had been shocking, but it was a long time coming if the Team was honest with themselves. The tension between the Dynamic Dou had been obvious, specifically during the week before everything went to hell. After everything was said and done, and Robin had left Gotham, Zatanna couldn’t help but feel that she could have prevented the entire mess if only she had stepped in.

Deciding to take a risk, Zatanna turned and stare intently at the eldest bird.

“The Team hasn’t been the same since then. Even though the two of you returned and Red Arrow does the occasional mission, there are moments that each of you get lost in your memories of that time or laugh because of a private joke.”

Nightwing sighed as he passed a hand through his hair. “Zatanna, it’s complicated.” He responded, saying the two words that had become his mantra during the last year.

“That’s always your answer when it comes to those three years,” she started, though luckily for him Conner ran into the living room carrying a distinctive female form in his arms.

“Nightwing, this girl was laying outside the mountain.” He informed them in a monotone voice. “She murmured something about, ‘titans’ before she lost consciousness.”

The arguing pair instantly feel silent, Kid’s head instantly snapping towards Nightwing. The former Titan leader was completely frozen, however it only lasted a second and then he sprang into action.

“Set her down on the couch, Conner.” He instructed, Zatanna immediately clearing the space and watched what was going with obvious curiosity.

Kid Flash zapped next to his long time friend and looked down at the girl with a deep frown. She hadn’t change since the last time he had seen her, her skin was still as pale as death, she was wearing her signature indigo cloak and hadn’t physically changed in the past year. Her violet hair carried the same style and her red gem reflected the room’s artificial light.

Zatanna took a step back, gasping as she recognized the gray skin girl. “I know her, Nightwing, we have to get her out of here. She’s a danger to the Team!”

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and turned to his ex-girlfriend with obvious anger. “She is no such thing, she is a friend and has evidently been attacked.”

Zatanna stepped back, surprise at the amount of venom that was in his voice.

“Nightwing listen to me, I meet her three and a half years ago. We cannot trust her; there is something unmistakably demonic about her!” she tried once more to argue. However, this time it wasn’t just Nightwing glaring at her, but also Wally.

“Zatanna stop!” Wally said in a tone of voice that the Team members weren’t used to hearing from him. “Her name is Raven and while she may be a little on the creepy side… she is as much a hero as any other person in this room.”

Nightwing adverted his eyes from his ex and friend, while what Wally said was true; Zatanna’s words did hold a grain of truth. However, the Titans have already dealt with Trigon and if it hadn’t been for his daughter the Earth would had been doom.

“She’s put herself in a healing trance,” he stated pointedly changing the subject and ignoring the look of disgust on the magician’s face.

The room was silent, KF was staring at him, questions running through his mind. The girls and Conner stared at the two (three) with clear curiosity in their eyes. They had questions and he was dreading having to answer them.

Artemis stepped forward, “I’m calling the rest of the Team.”

Nightwing nodded, understanding that it would be best for him not to argue that point.

“Alright, though Artemis, don’t inform the League,” she narrowed her eyes at his unusual request. “Please.”

He did know if it was the look on his face, or the tone of his voice, or the added _please_ that convinced her. However, she nodded before leaving the room.

“Who do you think could have attacked her?” Wally finally asked.

He shrugged, yet he could only imagine that it had to be someone incredibly formidable to bring Raven down and for her to have searched him out.

“We can only wait for her to awaken… with any luck it will be soon.”

Zatanna had overcome her disgust and was quickly moving over to anger. Who was this girl and how did both Wally and Nightwing know her?

“Let’s go to the briefing room” he instructed, “the others should be arriving soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for the Team to gather. Everybody was staring at him expectantly some with confusion and others with simple curiosity. Zatanna was still giving him the evil eye, while KF for the first time in the history of the Team was standing next to him quiet and serious; his eyes flickering every other second towards the cave’s living room.

“Hey guys, I didn’t know we had an assignment for tonight?” M’gann greeted as she entered the room walking towards the group.

“We don’t,” Kaldur answered. “So if anybody wishes to explain what is going on, now would be the time.”

Before Nightwing could say anything Conner stepped forward and informed them of the pale girl that he found outside of the mountain and that now Kid Flash and him were acting weird.

With that they all turned to them.

“Wing, Kid,” Artemis said in a firm voice. “What the hell is going on?!”

Nightwing sighed with a quick glance at KF then at the door that lead to where his friend laid in a trance. He turned and stared off at nothing specifically… it was a few seconds later that he started speaking.

“She’s a friend of ours, furthermost she is a Titan.”

“A what now?!” Rocket exclaimed, everybody else was just as confused.

“A Teen Titan,” Nightwing continued, “4 years ago I left the Team and on my first solo night, in my new city fighting crime; an alien girl crash-landed, which is where I met Raven. Later we found out that the alien girl had escaped from a hostile ship who where holding her against her will. She was a slave and logically I... we weren’t going to hand her over. As a result, the ship threatened the city, we decided to team up and defeat them. Afterwards a few months later we formed the Teen Titans.”

“Great… so you left one team to form another,” Artemis said through clenched teeth. She turned and glared at her boyfriend. “And how are you connected to all of this?! Kid Mouth!” she demanded.

Kid Flash cringed, “it was a couple months after I left and decided to do the whole solo thing.” ‘ _After the horrible fight that lead to our break-up and me wishing to get as far away from here as possible._ ’ “I heard a rumor of a young superhero team that was giving hope to the citizens of the west coast. At first glance I thought it was you guys, but then I remember that the Team wasn’t known by the general public. I became curious, imagine my surprise when I found out that the leader was none other then Robin. I headed to the city, met up with the team, help put some bad guys in jail and became an Honorary Titan.”

“Honorary Titan?” M’gann asked softly.

“A member of the Titans that didn’t belong with a team and decided to work alone.” Nightwing explained in a toneless voice.

KF nodded in agreement, being an Honorary Titan was one hell of a deal. He could do whatever he wanted, go to whatever part of the world, didn’t have to be constantly checking in with anybody and if he every needed help a Titan was just a call away.

The Team was stunned silent. They couldn’t believe what their friends had accomplish. Nightwing had practically created his own Justice League.

KF turned to his former leader, “this reminds me… do you think we should call him?”

Nightwing tilted his head and walked over towards one of the monitors.

“Call who?” Aqualad asked.

He ignored him and the Team jumped when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

“What?!” the archer demanded.

“Red, we need you at the Cave.” Nightwing ordered in a voice he hadn’t used in months.

Red Arrow’s eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t speaking to Nightwing of the Team, no this was the leader of the Titans.

“Why?! What’s going on?!”

“Raven appeared near Mount Justice, she is unconscious and has obvious signs that she was attacked.”

Red Arrow frowned, but nodded firmly. “I’ll be there within the hour, Red Arrow out.”

Kaldur couldn’t help be impress, this was the first time that Roy hadn’t argue about being given an order to come to the mountain. Whatever was going on meant more to those three then they were actually telling them.

“I’m going to check up on Raven, inform Red Arrow when he arrives.” Nightwing informed them as he left the room. Surprisingly KF was right on his tell.

“Sure thing,” Kaldur said as he turned to the rest of the Team. “What do you guys think of what is going on?”

“That girl isn’t to be trusted,” Zatanna said immediately casting a fleeing glare at the empty door way.

Conner crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Nightwing and Kid Flash have been lying to us since they got back. I do not trust them, though we have nothing better to do.”

“We should inform the League,” Rocket added.

Artemis shook her head, “Wing asked us not to.”

The other girl snorted, “more reason why we should.”

“We should trust Nightwing and KF,” M’gann countered. “They are our friends.”

“We can handle this ourselves,” Conner stated.

Kaldur held up his hand and called for their attention, he could see the points of each side. However, he had to admit that he was curious and he had the feeling that the League wasn’t going to be thrill regarding anything to do with the Titans.  

“We’ll follow Nightwing’s lead for now,” Kaldur gave a pointed glare at Zatanna stopping her from interrupting. “Though we will stay cautious and at the first sign of betrayal or mayor trouble we’ll contact the League.” 

The others nodded mollified for the time being, he turned and started a search on the monitors. “For now let’s research about these so call ‘Teen Titans’. If what KF said was true, they had to have made one hell of a name for themselves.”

“Why haven’t any of us heard of them before?” M’gann asked.

Zatanna shrugged, “none of us pay much attention to the news or the tabloids.”

“Check the League mainframe, if they really made such an impact they should surely have something in the files.” Rocket advised.

Kaldur nodded absent mindedly, “already on it… but I have to make sure I don’t trip any red flags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have sent me Kudos, I did not expect to get such a positive reaction for this story. If you are enjoying or have something to say please Comment! I adore hearing from my lovely audience.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Arrow arrived at the Cave nearly of a quarter hour later, the Team was still fully immersed with their search. Though, some of them at some point had left and gotten some chairs. Red could guess that KF and Wing hadn’t left Raven’s side since the call. He shook his head in bemusement; once a Titan always a Titan. In a few aspects the Team could benefit learning from the Teen Titans. Their independency from the League was always a huge sale-point for a great deal of the teenage heroes.

“Hey,” he greeted them with a tight nod; walking up to where they stood and glanced at what they were reading up on. It was a League file and the title made him frown. “If you have questions all you need to do is ask.” He said slightly angry.

Artemis snorted in disbelief, “as if any of you would actually answer.”

Roy shrugged; he couldn’t really deny that and while he didn’t know about the other two, but he normally avoided the subject. His years with the Titans were some of the best in his life and deep down he resented the League for making him leave them. He can only hope that Titans East was going strong. It was too painful just the thought of calling them, if he were ever to go back… he would likely never leave.

“Where is Nightwing?”

Zatanna grumbled a few choice words, nonetheless pointed at the open doorway.

Red Arrow chuckled and waved at them as he went to the living room. The search so far hadn’t been as fruitful as they had wanted and the few articles that they had uncovered weren’t helping her mood. There was just something about that girl that didn’t sit right with her.

Red entered the room and nodded solemnly at Kid, “how is she?”

“Better, she has regained some of her color and I think that she may be waking up soon.” Wing answered not looking at the newcomer.

Kid raised an eyebrow, unsure how Wing could possible know that. From his perspective she looked exactly the same as when she first was brought in, though he knew it was better not to say that out loud.

“Do either of you know what attacked her or why she came looking for us?” Red asked.

Both heroes shook their heads, the atmosphere became increasingly tense.

In an attempt to lighten the air, Roy changed the subject. “You realize that the rest of the Team is searching for any information regarding the Titans.”

“We figured,” Wally replied.

“What do you plan on telling them?” he inquired further.

Nightwing turned and gave him a level look, “it’ll depend on what Raven tells us.”

Kid nodded, “plus what questions they ask.”

“So neither of you feel incline to offer information?”

The two Team members looked at one another for an instance then turned to Red and nodded.

“What of the League?”

“They are not getting involve.” Nightwing said firmly. “This is none of their business.”

Red snorted in incredulous agreement, “they’ve never approved of the Titans.”

Kid glanced at the door and with a quick gesture told them to drop the subject. A minute afterwards the rest of the Team came into the room and stood around expectantly. The air in the room was so tense that it could have been cut with a knife.

M’gann and to his great embarrassment, Kid jumped as a soft cough echo throughout the room. Faster then Kid could blink, Nightwing was kneeling down next to Raven.

“Ro… Robin?” she asked in a hoarse voice.

Nightwing chuckled lightly, “Yes Rae, it’s me… though I go by Nightwing now.”

The pale girl frown and with great effort got into a sitting position. “Figures,” she mumbled. Nightwing thinking that she was remembering Starfire’s trip into the future.

“Thought it was time to hang up the Robin cape.”

She stared at him emotionlessly and he knew that she knew that there was more to it then that.

“Rae, what happened? Where are the others?” he asked deciding it best to get down to business.

“I was attacked on the outskirts of Coast City. I’ve been flying non-stop since then.” She replied curtly. Her eyes now focusing on the other people in the room. It would seem that Ro-Nightwing had already called Kid Flash and Speedy. She turned and gave him a pointed glare, she did not wish for an audience.

He sighed, “I believe introductions are in order. These are Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Rocket, Aqualad and Superboy.” He said indicating who was who, “everybody this is Raven… an old friend.”

“This is where you three have been,” she remarked dryly. Already putting the pieces together.

“Rae it more complicated then that,” he tried to explain, though was stopped by a wave of her hand.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” she emphasized on the _me_ , which made him visible wince.

“However, you do owe us one!” Artemis exclaimed; tired of being ignored and wanting answers.

Raven turned and gave her a dry glare. “What do you want to know?”

Artemis would deny it later, but she honestly couldn’t help but shiver. There was something dark about that girl.

“How did you find the Cave?” Superboy demanded.

Raven shrugged, “I have my ways.”

“Why were you attacked, Raven?” Speedy asked.

“Where are the rest of the Titans?” Nightwing added.

Deciding it best, she started from the beginning and gave the former Titans a sorrowful look. “A month after you three left… the Teen Titans disbanded.”

“What?!” KF exclaimed, flashing to the front of the group.

She sighed, “it was gradually, but things were falling apart. At the end, the Titans just weren’t the Titans anymore. The Tower teams all went their separate ways and the Honorary Titans were informed that Titans’ Towers were abandon. I have not heard from anybody in the last six months.”

The three were shock still, they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. The others were just surprise to realize how big the Titans had actually been. From what they were hearing it actually was something worldwide.

M’gann stepped forward, “though who attacked you?”

“I do not know… however I have received reports that Titans have been going missing in the last few weeks.” She gave them a level look. “I came here to warn you and that it’s time for the Titans to once more come together and face this threat.”

Kid was the first one to regain his ability to speak, “Do you know who has been taken?”

Raven looked at him closely and she knew who he was really asking about. “No, the communicators are on the secure range. We did not want for what happen with the Brotherhood to be repeated. That is where you come in, Nightwing we have to make a worldwide call.”

Nightwing gulped nervously, the only way to do that was for the five original communicator to be in one place. Before he could say anything, Aqualad intervene.

“Wait a second, you cannot appear out of nowhere making demands and saying all of this, and magically hope that we believe you. Do you have any idea who could be targeting you ‘Titans’?”

Raven gazed at him, “there are many villains who could want to do this, though fortunately most of them are being held in Paris.”

Zatanna snorted, that is informative and convenient.

Artemis noticed how solemn Kid was being since the pale girl had answered his question.

Speedy nodded and stared at Nightwing meaningfully, “what do we have to do?”

“In order to call all Titans the five original communicators have to be together.” Nightwing answered leaning against the wall, deep in thought.

Kid looked, “Raven do you know where the others are?”

“I can only tell you where Beastboy is,” she replied. “He rejoined the Doom Patrol and with how fanatical Mento is regarding anything to do with the Brain, it has been rumored that their base is now in Paris.”

Nightwing nodded absently, he truly wasn’t that surprise. After meeting the man, it was only logical.

Some of the members of the Team stilled at the mention of the Brain, they had had their occasional run in with the villain during their first year and they knew he wasn’t someone to take lightly.

“Perhaps you should be telling the League all of this.” Rocket advised.

Raven shook her head and pointedly glared at the only other magician in the room, “they would not believe me or take this seriously. The League never approved of the Titans. They will just push us aside and take care of it themselves. Also this is none of their business.”

“The Titans are… were an independent team that wasn’t associated with the League. They have never had a say on how things were operated within the Titans.” Nightwing added and he looked determinedly at his other two companions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe how many people like this story and for all of you here is the next chapter.

“You have a plan?” Speedy asked.

He nodded, “We go to Paris, get BB, and also check on the warehouse. Hopefully BB knows where Cyborg is.”

Speedy nodded, he had to find out if his team was alright and if not rescue them and beat the crap out of whoever thought it was a good to harm them. “Kid you in?”

Without a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Artemis scowled, didn’t he think that he should have consulted with her first; they are a couple after all.

M’gann turned and looked at her team leader, “we have to help them.”

Kaldur was at an impasse. He could not in good conscious abandon his friends to go on this mission alone, though he knew that they would be going off the League’s radar for a while and that Batman wasn’t going to be happy.

“I still say we should tell the League,” Rocket murmured.

Superboy grunted, “who cares what they want. This may as well be entertaining.” He was also interested on finding out more about this independent team and how they worked without the League analyzing their every move.

Zatanna only glared at the girl. Her aura really unsettled her and she couldn’t comprehend how Nightwing could so easily trust her. She opened up her mind and call for M’gann.

‘ _What’s up, Zatanna?_ ’

‘ _Miss M, try to read her mind and verify her story. There is just something about her that I just can’t trust._ ’

A second later M’gann was clutching her head and Raven was glaring at the Martian.

“Stay out of my mind,” she growled and stood up angrily.

Superboy was by M’gann’s side instantly, “what did you do to her?!”

Luckily before things could get worse, M’gann placed her hand on his arm. “I’m fine. She just forcibly pushed me out of her mind. Nobody has ever been able to do that to me before. I am sorry, I just wanted to know if what you were telling us is the truth.”

Raven continued to glare at the girl, though her eyes changed target. “Zatanna was it? I remember our previous encounter and how it was because of you that the League denied my request for help regarding my father. I do not care for the past and at the moment only want to help my friends.”

Nightwing turned and looked questioningly at the magician. She avoided his eyes and glared daggers at the demoness, she would not be the villain in this story.

“It was not my intention to hurt you, Miss. Martian. I just do not like people inside my mind and it is not a safe place to be in.” Raven said as she turned to the now smiling green skinned girl. Who easily accepted the apology.

“We’ll go with you guys,” Aqualad said before anything else could happen. “Miss. M, please prepare the ship. We will have to be quick, it won’t take long for the League to figure out that we have gone rogue.”

Nightwing stared down at his former team member, “are you sure you are ready to travel.”

Raven nodded, “my wounds aren’t that bad and I only fainted early from over use of my powers. I had been traveling for over a day straight.”

“Either way rest while the rest of us get ready to leave,” he ordered and left the room. Aqualad was fast on his heels, he had questions and Nightwing obviously had answers.

The Team members one by one left the room, soon it was only Speedy, KF, Artemis and Raven.

“You coming?” Artemis asked her boyfriend.

He shook his head, “I’ll catch up to you in a few minutes.” With a sigh, the blonde archer left the room.

“What do you really want to ask me, Wally?” Raven said emotionlessly as she sat down on the couch.

Wally sighed, “you honestly have no idea where she is?”

“Last I heard she was in Star City, laying low and attending Art College. I am unsure if she has been one of those that has already been attacked.”

Kid exhaled and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He wasn’t going to say it out loud, but he was worry about her. He knew that she could take care of herself, but ever since they came back to the Team and for some unknown reason he decided to give it another shot with Artemis, there were times that his thoughts always drifted in her direction and he wondered how she was doing. He knew that she was pissed at him and with good reason, yet with all that Raven had told them… Wally couldn’t help but worry.

Unfortunately for the speedster, a specific blonde was standing just outside the doorway and was paying very close attention at the conversation. Jealous and anger were her main emotions, who was this she that they were talking about and why didn’t Kid want to talk about with her in the room? Those questions made doubt bloom in her mind and she ran towards her room; hoping to regain control of her emotions before anybody would come looking for her.

**-o-o-o-**

The Team was ready to leave in under two hours, Aqualad had received a message from Batman tell him that they had the night off. It seemed that luck was on their side for once. Raven was now mediating at the back of the ship, those who didn’t know her kept sending her questioning glances once in a while.

M’gann had already put in the course and now it was only a matter of waiting. She dearly wanted to go and speak with the weird girl, but a small shake from Red Arrow’s head and a warning glance from Nightwing kept her in her place.

Nightwing sighed, things were sure to get uglier before they got better. The reunion with BB wasn’t one he was looking forward to and the Team will unfortunately be witnesses to it. However, if somebody was targeting the Titans then it was his duty to fight of this enemy. He was still a Titan even though he had renounce that name a year back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and please comment, even if you didn't.


End file.
